The Will of Edward Quartermaine: We are Not Bad
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Bad Guys of Port Charles Take Center Stage: Mac and Laura get an offer. Sonny Makes a Confession. Carly's world turns Gray, Jason Gets a Clue. Serena uses the BF word, Asp arrives in town. Jerry Jacks always has a reason. And who in the hell is Brooke Bentley


_The Will of Edward Quartermaine: We're not bad, we're just written that way_

"Explain to me why I would waste any of my time talking to this girl?" Brooke Bentley said to her assistant Jenny Hutchinson.

"Because." Jenny had sighed. "She is an investigative reporter for the local paper, and she has influence."

"And?"

"And that helps us in our quest to become the sole provider of education in the city."

Brooke Bentley was an attractive woman in her late sixties. "And try as I might I am still not sure that, that is an obtainable goal or one that I am even interested in pursuing. I wake up every day wondering why I came back to this useless one-horse town anyway."

The woman named Asp walked into the Office where Jenny and Brooke were speaking. She is accompanied by young woman in a Niqab, the Muslim dress which women wear covering everything but her eyes.

"You are here because I told you to be here Ms. Bentley. You are in Port Charles because I wish you to be. You think this is a good idea because I told you it is. You woke up this morning because I allowed it."

Without being offered a chair Asp took the seat behind the main desk. She looked at the girl who came in with her. "Fatima can you be a dear and allow Ms. Hutchinson to take you on a tour of the school? Pay very close attention to classroom numbers."

"Yes Mother, of course." Fatima responded in an American Mid-Western accent. She looked at Ms. Hutchinson who turned her head towards Bentley.

"Jennifer." Snapped Asp. "You work for me. You all work for me. There is no need to look at her."

Jenny took a deep breath and led Fatima out of the room.

Asp looked at Bentley. "When I want you to have an opinion other than my own, I will inform you what it is. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

Jerry Jacks sat in a car across the street from a small fried chicken place in Sonyea. He had been following his niece Josslyn for the better part of two days. Earlier today she had met up with Alexis' daughter Kristina. They had spent most of the day shopping and walking. Jerry was never sure why he still felt such an attachment to some people be it his brother or Alexis, but he did. On some level he considered it a weakness. On another it served as a reminder that despite it all he was still human. He did not like the neighborhood that the two girls had meandered into. And he liked even less the dark-haired girl they met up with. It seemed to Jerry that Kristina at first attempted to introduce Josslyn to the girl but then it became obvious that they knew each other. It did not seem that Joss was particularly fond of the girl and there had been a bit of a heated exchange between the three. While Jerry watched he worked his memory to place the girl. The spat between the girls ended with Kristina dropping an arm over the shoulders of the other two girls and the trio entering the fast food place.

Jerry watched for a few more minutes. He still could not place who the girl was, but he knew what she was. He put the car in drive and left.

Alastair Dunbar waited in the reception area of the Mayor's Office. Mayor Laura Webber-Collins came in carrying a two large cups of coffee. She put one on her assistance desk "Here you go Genie, cream two sugars."

"Thank you so much Madame Mayor, you don't need to do this every day you know."

Laura smiled. "Given all you do for me, this is nothing. What do we have this afternoon?"

"Mr. Dunbar is here for your meeting."

Laura nodded and turned to the man "Good morning. I'm Laura Webber, Mayor of Port Charles."

"Alistair Sinclair. I am here representing Fer de Lance security. I was hoping to speak to you concerning some of the equipment that the PCPD was looking to purchase."

"Yes, yes, I saw that in my schedule. If you could just give me a moment to get settled. I have also asked our Police Commissioner Malcom Scorpio to join us. "Laura turned to Genie. "Could you buzz Mac and have him come on over?"

"He is already on his way madame Mayor"

Jason Morgan was jogging around the Jerome Ave. Reservoir in the Bronx gathering his thoughts. There was no denying that he was increasingly annoyed at himself. He had come to the Bronx to attempt to track the identity of the crime boss, called The Albanian, the man who had taken Sonny's territory and driven Jason out of town with credible threats to his family and friends.

So far, he had found out nothing about the man. And each day it seemed he cared less and less to find any. He adopted the name Alan Lee Holt; he was working PT as a pizza delivery guy and had a night job as the Bouncer at Johnny's Bronx café. Life was Jason reflected simple. He did not need to work, the accounts he held as Alan Lee Holt had more than enough money for him to live a simple life for many years, he had told himself that he was taking the jobs in order to try to find clues to who the Albanian was. But now lost in his own thoughts as he jogged, he knew that the jobs were a way of simplifying his day, the repetition of the easy tasks giving him a comfort and a peace of mind that his work for Sonny never did.

With Sonny, Jason had always been on alert, even in his sleep he was keenly aware of every single noise around him. His son Danny in the next room, Sam next to him, both slept soundly. Jason however was only half a sleep.

Alan Lee Holt however slept deeply and for a fitness guy like Jason the results were obvious. Always in good shape he was now in the best shape of his life. He slept soundly, ate well, and except when he called Sam had very little tension.

Sam, Jason had to think to discover he missed her. He was, as much as he could be, in love with her. But he was not sure he even knew who Sam was anymore.

He had been a prisoner for five years, and when he returned, he found Sam married to his twin brother Drew, who in fairness to him believed at the time that he was Jason. He had accepted that on its face but in retrospect Drew had been a very different Jason, then Jason had been, how could Sam not see the difference between the two men?

Truth was Sam had changed herself to match Drew's very different Jason. She had become disillusioned with the mob life and even suffered some mental health issues due to it. Then she and he and gotten back together and suddenly Sonny's world was once again acceptable.

Jason found the longer he was away from Sam the less he was comfortable with her ability to adapt herself to the person she loved. He wondered if a woman should not just be herself. He thought that maybe that was what had attracted him to Elizabeth her ability to love him but be uncompromising about his life. To remain herself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl jogging next to him. "Hey how long are we going to run in this circle?" Rovena said.

"it's a square." Alan replied. More and more Jason was thinking of himself as Alan especially when he was with her. He smiled at her pretending to be winded. She was no more out of breath then he was, but she was putting on a show. She was almost always doing something loud and elaborate, so different then his silence.

They were approaching a pre stationed bar for push ups and chin ups and Alan/Jason jogged over and grabbed the pull up bar, doing a series of rapid pull ups. Rovena rested her hands on her knees and said. "Show off."

As Jason finished his tenth pull up in his second set a voice yelled. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Valentin Cassadine handed his niece Molly a glass of water. They were in the secret Cassadine file room in the family home at Wyndemere. Valentin had just finished telling Molly of his and Lucky Spencer's trip to Cassadine Island and the disturbing news that the three bodies which were for decades frozen in the ice room of the underground labs of the Island had disappeared.

Molly shook her head. "So, are you saying that there is a possibility that grandfather Mikkos is alive?"

Valentin added more Jameson's whiskey to his own water and sighed. "Molly, I should hope not, that would be disastrous to our family."

"He would reclaim the family fortune." Molly said.

"Far worse than that Molly. I am not sure if he would consider any of the living Cassadines to be legitimate."

"Meaning?"

"Molly, you are learning our family history, you tell me what I mean, even if it is painful." Valentin said.

Molly sighed. "He would kill us all or attempt to."

Valentin nodded. "My own opinions about the little brat aside can you see my Father tolerating a Cassadine Great-Grand-Child whose mother was a common stripper."

Molly nodded. "And Charlotte. Oh My God."

Valentin downed his drink. "Mikkos Cassadine allow a granddaughter whose mother is a Spencer to live?"

"Not likely." Molly said sadly. "This is a hard family to love Uncle."

"Power like ours never comes easily child. The Cassadines have been building and accumulating power across the globe for nearly a thousand years. "

"So, the other two bodies were your Uncle Anthony and Alexandria Quartermaine?"

"Alexandria Cassadine, as I told you unknown to almost anyone but my Uncle Victor, Mikkos officiated at the wedding of Alexandria and Anthony shortly before they all died."

"Would Helena have known that?" Molly asked.

Valentin sucked his lip. "Why would you ask that?"

"If she did not know that Alexandria was a Cassadine, I do not think she would waste time or resources bringing her back to life." Molly said.

Valentin nodded. "I agree. I would love to know the timeline of when the bodies were removed."

"Is that important?"

"Very. There is a possibility that they were all failures. If Helena used the technology to revived Stavros first, then she would have certainly revived my father and perhaps Anthony."

"But if she revived Mikkos first?" Molly asked.

"My father would have never allowed her to revive Stavros, he would have found his behavior with Laura Spencer to be disgraceful. The Cassadines are royalty not rapist."

Molly avoided asking what Mikkos would have then thought of Valentin's illegal use of Lulu's eggs to produce Charlotte."

"But the reviving could not be recently." She said instead. "Helena has been dead for several years."

Valentin sighed. "Did you know that Helena and Mikkos were third cousins? Helena came from a lesser branch of the family."

"No, I did not know that."

"Helena was born in 1930, her mother was Matryona Grigorievna Rasputina"

Unlike many other people Valentin never found his niece's hyperintelligence to be annoying. "Grigorievna Rasputina? Helena's grandfather was Rasputin?"

"She is not alone in that distinction, note the last name of the current leader of Russia, but in any case, yes she was."

"Wow"

Valentin smiled. "Wow indeed, so you see Molly, never count my Stepmother Dead. She is after all a Rasputin."

Ethan Lovett was impressed with the progress being made on the new Luke's Club at the Haunted Star. He had booked Joe Bonamassa for opening night, which barring anything going wrong would be the last Friday of the month. Radio ads were already announcing the opening, the benefit of his chief investor being the head of Aurora Media.

Ethan was reading the tutorial of his POS system when Sinclair Dunbar walked in. "Hello Cousin."

"I am not your cousin." Ethan said.

Sinclair came over to the bar and held out his hand. "Of course, you are. Holly's boy. It is nice to meet you."

"What are you doing in Port Charles?" Ethan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here."

"You have not lived here in many years Ethan, why the return, what is your scam?"

"I have no scam."

Sinclair looked around. "Nice place? Is this the deal, you have your investors sink money into this floating club and then what? Leave town with the money? Or perhaps the Money and the entire yacht?"

Ethan took two glasses down from a shelf. He poured both he and Sinclair a drink. "Tell you what Cousin, you tell me what scam brings you to town and I will tell why I am here?" He held up his glass and made a toasting gesture.

Carly Benson looked over the brownstone that Jax had rented for her in Sonyea. Three stories with more than a half dozen bedrooms. It was perfect for what she wanted. Carly sat on a large windowsill and thought about what it was she wanted. For several weeks after Sonny's breakdown she had been confused. She knew that mental confusion was a fall back state for her, a flaw in her mental health. She knew that she could no longer be Carly Corinthos or Carly Jacks or Carly Alcazar. She needed to be Carly Benson. She needed to find herself. She felt bad about not visiting Sonny. She loved him, she really did, but she could no longer deny the havoc he had wrecked upon her life. The toll it had taken on her sons. The toll it had taken on her. Nor could she deny the havoc she had wrecked. Sonny in his breakdown had been with, she had never once tried to make any one a better man, a better person. Before she could go back to Sonny, before she could once again be Carly Corinthos, she needed to be a better Carly Benson.

Her first idea of opening brothel, lying to girls to get them off the street was a failure, and a fools errant but now, with her adaptation of Maxie's idea. A Home for the girls yes, but also a modelling agency, one turning the girls from what they were to what they could be. This, this she could do. In this, she could maybe redeem her life by saving dozens of Carly Bensons.

Carly was looking out the window when the man came in "Excuse me are you Ms. Benson?"

Carly looked at the older man "Yes I am how can I help you?"

"I am from Bushwhacker fashions; I understand that you are arranging some photo shoots for young ladies?

Carly was puzzled. "Yes, but that deal literally just closed. How could you know."

The man took out his phone and showed Carly, Maxie's Instagram post "We make it a point to follow any new and upcoming fashion house."

Carly laughed leave it to Maxie. "Well then you know that we are contracting with Deception right now."

"We intend to own Deception by the end of the week Miss Benson."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Carly smiled. "I am sorry I did not catch your name?"

"Gray, David Gray."

Alastair Sinclair sat at the conference table with Mac Scorpio and Laura Webber-Collins. "As you can see Fer De Lance, has all the equipment that your department would need, at a far lower cost then purchasing directly from government surplus."

Laura looked at the numbers. "At a far lower initial cost. The tail end cost after the sale of the city bonds is higher."

"But not considerably higher and unlike the Government, which can take up to six months for delivery after payment, we will have the equipment in your hands as soon as the bonds are issued, and the down payment made."

Mac looked at Laura. Who nodded. "I will need to talk to local community leaders who will be able to purchase the bonds and Commissioner Scorpio and some of his officers will want to check the equipment but Mr. Dunbar, I believe we are well on our way to a deal"

"Wonderful" Alistair Said with a smile.

Across town Sinclair Dunbar finished the whiskey that Ethan had poured him. "Nice try cousin, but frankly, your mother is not the most trusted member of our family and let's be honest we are not a very trustworthy family."

"Then why come and speak to me at all?" Ethan said.

"Because Cousin, trusted or not you are family and I came by to give you some advice"

"And that would be?"

"Start this tub up and get out of town. Port Charles will not be worth wet spit soon."

"How so?" Ethan asked.

Sinclair got up. "There is nothing you can do to stop this cousin. This is your friendly family warning, Go."

Ethan watched him leave. The turned and picked up the phone. "It's your favorite brother, no not Nicholas, look we need to talk can you come to the star?"

Julian Jerome enjoyed the look on his sister Ava's face as she gave him a tour of the rapidly developing Art Gallery in the first floor of the Barrett Cannery. "It looks lovely Ava."

"Yes, this lighting will be magnificent. Come on I will take you upstairs to Franco's Art Studio."

As they walked. Julian asked. "Will he be painting again?"

"I hope so. I hope that now that he has found peace with himself and happiness with Elizabeth there comes a way for the raw talent he had before to manifest itself."

"And how about you sister do you think you will find happiness now?"

Ava thought for a moment as they walked. "I hope so. I feel like having custody of Avery has allowed me to make peace with Kiki, and maybe a new gallery one not attached to the reasons we came to Port Charles in the first place will finish up a new start. And you Julian, are you happy?"

Julián mused "Kim makes me happy for sure, though we have had a bit of a rough time since Oscar passed away, I like owning the bar, it is a good fit for me."

Ava smiled. "But I sense a but…..."

"But " Julian said sucking air through his teeth "I am …I think I am watching someone I care about make a huge mistake, again and short of taking some personal steps backwards I am not sure what I can do about it."

"Well, let me guess who is making the mistake. I'm doing good. Sam is free of Jason, Lucas does not make mistakes, Leo is too young for a major error. So, I would think that it means that once again the person you care about who is placing themselves in trouble is Alexis."

"How often should a person make the same mistake before they have to realize that they are destroying themselves?" Julian asked.

"I'm not sure Brother, are you talking about Alexis? Or yourself?"

Brooke Bentley was sure that Asp had sent her on this errant to simply annoy her. There could be no other purpose in this. Asp knew that there were people in Port Charles she wanted to avoid and on top of that list was any one named Baldwin.

Still she feared Asp far more than she feared her own past. So, she knocked on the small glass door of the second floor of the Barrett cannery. She noted that in the few weeks she had been here the construction on the joint Military and Civilian renovations were coming along. The door had yet to be engraved but there was a sign on it that said. "Captain Serena Baldwin: J.A.G."

She knocked and said. "Excuse me are you Captain Baldwin?"

A tall well-built man was standing on a chair changing a light bulb. He laughed and said. "Hardly. Hang on?" He yelled loudly "Hey Officer, some one here to see you."

From an inner office a voice came back "Who is it Seal; I am half covered in paint."

Brooke took a breath and said loudly "Captain My name is Brooke Bentley; I run the Copperhead Academy and I'd like to talk to you about some programs we would like to develop between your veterans and our students."

Serena came out of the backroom wiping paint on an old pair of cargo pants. "Hi, I'm Serena Baldwin, sorry for the mess, we are still setting up. The Seal on the ladder is Drew Cain, my boyfriend."

"I am?"

"Aren't you?"

Drew shrugged. "I can do that."

"Excuse me. "Brooke said. "Maybe I should come back."

This girl looked, walked and talked like Scott. He could not deny this daughter if he tried.

Serena smiled. "No please, just give me a moment to wash my hands and maybe we can go have a coffee. Leave the enlisted man here to do the work."

"Typical officer." Drew said smiling.

Back at the Copperhead Academy Jennifer Hutchinson was wishing she was with her boss and not stuck here with the oddly silent Fatima and the intimidating older woman, who Miss Bentley called Asp.

Asp was just about finished reviewing the school's academic records, she picked her head up and looked at Jenny. "I would very much like you to make a scholarship offer to both of Ms. Falconeri's children."

"The boy is not really academically qualified; I mean he is in kindergarten but right now he does not look gifted like his sister."

"Nevertheless, make the offer."

"Won't she think that is strange given she is writing an article about us?" Jenny said.

Asp looked at her. "How is your uncle?"

"Fine." Jenny replied.

"The new treatments are working?" Asp asked.

"Yes. The cancer is in remission"

"Then shut up, Dear. And do as you are told."

"So, you do not think that Mikkos was revived, do you?" Molly asked.

Valentin shook his head. "By the virtue that I am still breathing that to me eliminates Mikkos as returning."

"And Anthony?" Molly followed up.

Valentin poured himself another drink. "Now Anthony is a possibility. I can see Helena using him as a test to see how the process would affect Stavros. "

"Still wouldn't he have reappeared at the same time as Uncle Victor. I mean, Stavros had been revived years ago. "

Valentin nodded. "Yes, and Victor had no shame in coming to Nicholas to look for a handout even though he was head of the WSB at the time, I am quite sure that Anthony would have been at his door as well, or mine. Second and third sons in the Cassadine world are not treated well."

"Unless they out live the eldest" Said Molly.

"So not Anthony either." Valentin said.

"Leaving Alexandria." Molly said.

Valentin waved a hand. "She would be a Quartermaine problem not ours. "

"Except the person who tried to kill Ethan, Drew and I in France was a woman."

"And there is no reason to think that incident and this are connected Molly."

"No, I suppose not." Molly said, then she added "If only we had more of Helena's notes."

Valentin leapt up and kissed Molly on top of the head. "Molly you are brilliant."

"I am." She said not as a question. "But why? What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that we are going to General Hospital." Valentin said.

"For?" Molly was puzzled.

Valentin grinned and raised his eyebrows "Why Molly, for one of those things we Cassadine do so well, exploring the catacombs."

Dev sat down across from Donal Hasanpapa at Charlie's Pub. "You said that if I sold her supply you would not make Nisida deal anymore."

Donal wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at the boy. "I lied. I do that. Get used to it."

Dev shook his head. "Look"

The man slapped him across the face. "No boy you look. I make the rules. In fact, for you I am the rules. Are we clear?"

Dev rubbed the side of his face.

Donal waited a moment then said. "Have you applied for the PCPD?"

"Yes."

"Good now listen to me very carefully boy. Once you are on the Department. You are to be a model officer. You will arrest people committing crimes even if they are ours. You will arrest me if you are told. You will not take so much as a cup of coffee as graft. You will do nothing but your job."

"Then why am I joining?"

"So, you can listen. You must be a trustworthy policeman for them to talk freely in front of you. Your real job, your only job is to listen and report what you hear to me. Understood?"

'Yes."

"Good now go. We will never meet in this location again. "

"So where?'

"That is not your concern. GO."

Jason turned and saw a young man in glasses and ill-fitting jeans. "I'm sorry?" Alan/Jason said.

"Aren't you Jason Morgan?"

"Who?" Rovena said. Looking at Alan/Jason.

"Name's Alan. "Jason said.

The young man shook his head. "You look just like the notorious Western New York Hitman Jason Morgan, scion of the mighty Quartermaine family, who rejected them to become a hitman for the Crime Boss of the Eastern Seaboard Sonny Corinthos."

This kid reminded Jason of everything he disliked about Spinelli. "Sorry. Not him"

"Darn I was hoping to tell my true crime club group that I had met Morgan People are wondering where he vanished to when Marijian Shehu chased him out of Port Charles."

"Who?" Jason said.

"Marijian Shehu the ruler of the Albanian Mob."

'That is a myth." Snapped Rovena. "You have watched too many damn Liam Neeson movies. Albanians are good peaceful people you little toad."

"Hey buddy tell your girl friend to get a grip."

Alan put his hand on Rovena's shoulder. "Chill Rovi." He said in a very unJason like way to help dissuade this boy. "I've heard of Corinthos" He said to the kid "But this other guy?"

"Big time here in the Bronx."

"Except no one has ever seen him. No one knows where he lives, and most people think that is a made-up name" Said Rovena

"Whatever. Too bad you're not Morgan. I'd love to see a showdown between Shehu and Morgan."

Alan/Jason smiled as the kid walked away. "Yeah so would I."

"Excuse me"

Sonny Corinthos was laying on his bed reading a book when the young priest came into his room.

"Yes?"

"Are you Sonny?"

"Yes, Father"

The young man smiled. As Sonny got up, he held out his hand. "I'm Father Michael."

Sonny smiled. "Michael is my father's name, and mine and my son's."

"Yes. I know" The priest said. "Dr. Collins said you wanted to make a confession?"

Sonny nodded.

"We can do this here face to face or you may wait till Saturday and have the privacy of the confessional."

Sonny waved his hand. "Father if I went on Saturday, I would tie up the booth for everyone else."

The Priest nodded and took out his stole. He kissed the center piece and put it on. "As you know Sonny, may I call you Sonny?"

Sonny nodded. "Yes"

"As you know anything you say to me here is protected by the seal of the confessional."

Sonny Blessed himself and said. "Bless me Father for I have sinned; it has been nearly …well it has been a long long time since my last confession."

The Young priest smiled. "Where you raised Catholic, Sonny?'

"Yes, my mother would take me to church every Sunday. I was an altar boy."

"Wonderful. What a good woman."

"She was" Sonny smiled. "I feel like I have strayed so far from where she wanted me to be."

"And why is that?"

"I have done some awful things, Father. I have hurt people, I have robbed, I have lied, I have committed adultery," Sonny hung his head. "So many things my Mother would be ashamed of."

"And how do you feel about that Sonny?"

"Father, many of the things that I have done, well I have done so to protect myself and those around me,"

"Really?"

"Yes, father. For example, there was a man who I shot, and he died, but when I walked in, he was strangling a woman."

"AJ Quartermaine? "The Priest said.

"Yes" Sonny looked at him surprised.

"Do not be surprised Sonny, we have followed the news at the Church." He smiled. "Why is it so hard to say his name Sonny?"

"Like I said Father, I was protecting this woman. I told AJ to stop."

"And did he?"

"He turned to face me and began to make excuses."

"But did he stop strangling her?"

Sonny looked away. "Yes"

"But you shot him anyway?"

"Yes."

The Priest let out a deep breath "So Sonny were you really protecting the woman?"

"No Father, I wasn't. I hated AJ and I wanted him dead."

"Had he ever really done anything to you Sonny?"

Sonny got up and walked around the room. He wished this was easier. He wished he was any place but here. "He arranged the kidnapping of my children; he faked my son's death."

"Your Son?"

"Michael."

"Michael is your oldest?"

"No Dante is my oldest, I adopted Michael when he was a child."

"He is your wife's Son?"

'Yes"

"And his Father?"

"AJ"

"Did AJ object to your adoption of Michael?"

"Father you have to understand AJ was a raging alcoholic. He was no better than Deke, I took Michael from him to protect him from Deke, well from someone like Deke."

"AJ was abusive to the boy?"

"I never gave him the chance to be."

"Deke was abusive to you?"

"Yes."

"But, Sonny, did you have proof that AJ would abuse Michael?"

"No."

"So, was there anything in AJ's actions that warranted you taking custody of his child from him?"

"No."

"Sonny, there is no excuse for AJ arranging to have your children kidnapped. That was an awful awful thing and faking his son's death and putting your and the boy's mother through that grief, that is horrible. But did that give you a right to kill AJ?"

"I was protecting Ava."

The priest sighed. "So, what are you confessing in that action then Sonny."

"That I shot him:

"We all know that Sonny. Are you accepting the responsibility for it?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, that was AJ's fault."

The Priest looked at Sonny and smiled. "And mistreating AJ in order to get custody of his son, that was to prevent this boy Michael from being abused like you were by Deke?"

"Exactly"

"So that was Deke's fault?"

"Yes."

The Priest smiled at Sonny. "Your mother she was Hispanic was she not. I seem to recall reading that?"

"Si." Sonny said. The Priest nodded. "My Mother was from Puerto Rico."

Sonny nodded and smiled wide. "I own…well owned an island off the coast."

The Young Priest laughed. "Yes, I have stood on the shore in Ponce's and looked out at it. Sonny is there anything you would like to talk about? You said you have a son older than Michael?"

"Yes, Dante. He was born out of wedlock Father."

"Oh. Did you take advantage of his Mother?"

"No no. I loved Olivia."

"Did you marry her?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, she kept him a secret from me."

"How old was she Sonny?"

"I was 19. She was 16."

"Sixteen?"

"When he was born."

"And when he was conceived, she was younger?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell her parents who the father was?"

"No. She told them she could not be sure what boy it was."

"Had she been with other boys Sonny?"

"No"

"So, her reputation was shattered?"

"Yes. She never married, well until recently. "

"I see" The priest said. "Why did she not want her parents to know you were the father? Why would she hide the boy from you?"

"I was working for a man named Joe Scully in those days. I was learning the ropes of the business."

"The Business being organized crime?"

"Yes. If I hadn't been with Joe, then I am sure Olivia would have told me about Dante. "

"So, her secret, the ruination of her reputation, was that your fault Sonny?"

"She should have told me. I would have worked something out with Joe. She made a bad choice."

"And your choice in working for this Joe in the first place was that a bad choice Sonny?"

"I did what I had to do to get out from under Deke's thumb."

"I see. So later in life you met this Dante?"

"Yes"

"How did that go?"

Sonny got up and walked to the door of his room. He leaned against it and said softly "I shot him in the chest."

Jaspar Jax had, had a long afternoon of meetings and phone calls. He had managed to grab a quick lunch with Hayden Barnes, and he was still smiling over it. They had started out faking a relationship but as time was going, he was finding himself enamored with the woman.

He opened his office door and absently dropped some mail on the side table. He turned and looked at his desk. The chair behind it slowly turned.

He sighed. "Hello Jerry, you missed Lady Jane's funeral."

Behind the desk Jerry Templed his fingers and leaned on his elbows. "No brother, I would have never done that. I just made sure you did not notice me."

Jax chuckled at his older brother, "I was curious if you would confess to being there. I spotted you off in the distance as we lowered her into the ground."

"And you did not alert the authorities?" Jerry said getting up and walking toward Jax.

"Not at her funeral I wouldn't."

"And now?"

"And now Jerry you need to speak quickly and tell me why I shouldn't call them."

"Strangely Jax, that is exactly what I want you to do. I need you to call the authorities and arrange a meeting for me with them."

"You want to meet with Scorpio and the WSB?"

"No brother, I would be foolish to talk to the authorities about the hand that is currently feeding me. Prior to recent developments I would have you contact Sonny or his Frankenstein Henchman. But I suppose I will need for the little Scorpio Brother and his keystone cops."

"And why would I do this?"

"Because your daughter's life is at stake."


End file.
